


No Holding Back

by girlwonder8



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Harley Keener, Big Brother Peter Parker, Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Irondad Fic Exchange 2019, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwonder8/pseuds/girlwonder8
Summary: Years after Tony Stark's death, Morgan was greeted by a message which Tony sent to her from the past saying that he wants to see the future for himself before the battle with Thanos. The Stark kids now need to work together to execute their dad's plan.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & harley keener & tony stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. Priority

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Peter and Harley are Tony's adoptive children:) Enjoy

Peter was in a rush going back to New York from a mission in Mexico. Fury has been demanding from them quit for some time now on the alleged worldwide cases of people disappearing going on for the past few months. The mastermind is downright cunning, always ahead of them. There were however no leads as to the purpose nor commonality between the victims except for one thing and that is…they’ll disappear for days without any trace and be found on another country without recollection of where have they been and how they get there.

He’s been working with different heroes now and kind of the one in charge for sending missions except those which involve off world since those stuff are already taken care of by Captain Marvel and the Guardians along with Thor.

“Another one reported to be in Melbourne, Spider-man. The civilian is a citizen of Hawaii and was missing since May 25th. He claimed that he’s been a resident of Melbourne since birth and says a different profile from that we gathered.” said Scott through the comm

“different accent, different personality, different background but same DNA”

“He is the same subject”

“Strange signals were again recognized by our satellites before the man reappeared” followed Sam

“Those radiation signals picked up by our satellites must have something to do with the disappearing and reappearing” Shuri theorized

“And if they do, we still can’t track where they are coming from” Hope added.

“okay, we can call it a day, everyone” Peter answered

He shut off his com and drove as fast as he could to the Stark’s residence. He usually does not go on these big missions anymore and remained in the headquarters with Dr. Banner deploying teams on each mission. They made this plan in order to deal with everything happening at once since more and more heroes were recruited to the team. This one, however, was different because of the alarming rate of individuals missing. Peter couldn’t deny still suffering from PTSD during the Snap and the Blip which both left deep wounds inside him.

“ETA 48 mins” EDITH announced

“Wh? 48 minutes? I need to get there faster EDITH” he answered while holding the steering wheel

“I’m sorry, Peter but there is a huge traffic jam ahead and I plotted out the best shortcut for you to pass through” the AI replied

“Looks like I’ll have to swing my way through”

He swung as fast as he could until he arrived. All the red and gold balloons are everywhere as the backdrop was simply but elegantly decorated by paper flowers. The tables and chairs were covered with white linen with arc reactor shaped lamps as center piece. He can hear the slow music filling the air and could see how well-dressed people were in that occasion.

He immediately changed into his tux and put on his maroon bow tie, placed a red rose by his suit’s pockets and fixed his hair before entering the arch made from red and gold ballons.

“What took you so long?” Happy asked him as he led the younger man in the crowd

“May, he’s here”

“Oh my gosh, Peter. You’re very late. Do you know what to do?”

“Actually, no”

“I sent you the program”

“Yeah, I haven’t really checked it and”

Pepper approached them wearing a relieved smile on her face and Peter knew that instant why she has it

“Pete, so glad you made it on time. She’s been waiting for you”

“I really am sorry Mrs. Stark but…you know”

“Missions…yes” Pepper replied holding his arm and carefully dragging him to the center stage where the other guys are patiently waiting in line “I don’t want to hear it”

“But now, you have the most important mission of all” she muttered leaving him with the rest of the gentlemen. Peter shifted his gaze to the crowd before looking at the other men in line with him. He recognized some of Stark relatives and those who came from the Potts. He saw Morgan’s friends and classmates and 5th in row from him he saw..is that…”Keener?” he thought to himself.

“Haven’t seen him in a while. What’s with the beard?” he continued to curiously question

As each man was called by the host, it all boiled down to the person Morgan requested to have her last dance with and that’s none other than him

“And not but not the least, or dear Morgan’s big brother…Peter Parker” the host announced

He took small steps towards the center where Rhodey gave Morgan’s hand to him and whispered “You missed the rehearsals”

“I can pull this off. Watch” he replied as he take Morgan’s hand with his left hand handing her the flower in his right

“Peter, oh my gosh you made it!” his little sister hugged him quickly even his spidey senses was not ready for that

“Mom said you were on a top secret mission”

“Of course, of course I’m here”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, Morg” he whispered to his sister's ear as he broke away from the hug and offered his hand while bowing a little. “Now shall we?” Morgan chuckled and placed her hand on Peter's. The web slinger proceeded to lead his little sister gracefully across the dance floor as his recorded birthday message for her was played and heard by the crowd

He heard all those “ooohs” and “aaaaahhs” thanks to his super hearing but most importantly he hears his sister’s heart beat. Slow and calm like the song they’re dancing to.

Morgan then let her head rest on his chest as they continue to sway in the center, this time, more slowly.

“I couldn’t imagine everything without you” Morgan said with tears brimming at the side of her eyes

Peter smiled. “So do I, Morg” he pressed a kiss on his sister's forehead. “But this is no time to be all melodramatic now. It’s your birthday and you’re officially an adult now. We should celebrate”

They continued swaying in the dance floor when Peter remembered what he bought for her. “I got a present for you”

“I told you already I’m done with giant stuffed bears” Morgan said as if being able to read her brother's mind

“But I got you a giant stuffed dog this time” Peter remarked which made Morgan burst out in laughter.

“Peter….” She complained giving the young man an annoyed face.

“Okay…okay…then I hope you’ll like the giant stuffed spider-man”

And with that he heard his sister’s signature giggle and they continued dancing until that portion was announced by the host to have ended. He sat with May and Happy and had a great conversation that night. He looked at the whole setting and remembered how Tony would love this event and would do everything he could to make it the best for Morgan.

The night ended up pretty magical and amazing except for the fact that they don’t know where else to put the giant stuffed plushie that he got for Morgan.


	2. One Day's Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to see how my children grow up to be—you and Peter and Harley. How the world turns out to be after all these”
> 
> “and by then, what’ll happen tomorrow wouldn’t burden me as much. I would leave this world in peace knowing that you’re fine”

“Peter!” Morgan almost shouted as she entered her brother's office. Peter was a bit surprised and immediately looked at the door.

“Peter, you need to see this,” Morgan demanded. 

“Just a second, Morg, I’m kinda busy.”

“But this can’t wait” Morgan said pulling Peter’s arm to the lab. Peter put down the file he was reading and followed his sister.

“Okay, what is it?

“FRIDAY, play” asked Morgan.

The screen flashed a hologram of Tony similar to that last message he left before he snapped his fingers. Of course, Peter and Morgan, especially Morgan was overly familiar with this since he played it almost every night before going to be. Tony was wearing the same suit he was wearing on that recording and everything was the same except that instead of being seated, he was standing up.

“Hey, Morganu." that voice. He couldn't been mistaken. He knows that all too well that hearing it again after all these years sent chills down his spine. "Belated happy birthday to my girl! I hope I could see you right now, gosh, I hope I can hug you and say how much I love you more than 3,000. But since you’re watching this video, it means that I’m gone already.”

Peter could still not believe what he was seeing. There flashed before him was his mentor, his father, his hero. He felt the pain bubbling up from deep within him once more. He felt the lost, the void that Mr. Stark left when he snapped his fingers that fateful day. He felt the wounds once more, fresh as if they were just yesterday. 

“I’m really sorry for that. I needed what I need to do. Believe me, I hoped it was not me but that encounter with Strange on Titan, I understood what he saw. I understood what will happen…every vision and nightmare. I just can’t….i just can’t ignore them anymore.” Tony looked awful here. He knew what he was doing. He knew what would happen beforehand. 

“How I wish I was still by your side. Look at you. You’re officially a lady now… I believe you’re as beautiful as your mom and hope that you’re as smart as me”

“Starks are stars remember that ok?”

“Anyway, the reason why I’m filming this is to let you know that before we push through with the mission, I came across Pym’s particles here. I read this from one of Dad’s notes and researches since they worked together sometime but they’re really complicated to work with. All I can figure is that we can only travel to the past and not to the future. The future is something only the Time Stone has the power to foresee.”

“But I disagree with that. Since Pym’s breakthrough are promising, I think the technology I have now is sufficient to reengineer his particles that’s why I worked on them and made my own. I have them now but the only way it will work is that you build a quantum chamber right now for me to get there”

“It’s unbelievable, sweetie, but it’s worth the try. I’m setting the time now to December 15th of the year you receive this message, as the odds would dictate you can be able enough to put the pieces together”

“I want to see how my children grow up to be—you and Peter" Peter's heart almost stopped when he heard Tony say his name again, "and Harley. How the world turns out to be after all these and by then, what’ll happen tomorrow wouldn’t burden me as much. I would leave this world in peace knowing that you’re fine.”

“I love you 3,000.”

The screen then turned black. Peter remained silent for a moment--still confused as to what he's supposed to be feeling about the news. He should be happy right? but why in the world does he feel anxious. Well, forget that. Maybe, he was just excited. 

“Wow” the only word that escaped from Peter's lips.

“I can’t actually believe this is happening.” He said holding his head and looking at his sister. 

There was a big "pretty please" sign written all over Morgan's face. “I know right. Please help me, Pete. I really wanted to see Dad again even just for once.”

“I don’t know, Morg. As Mr. Stark said, the process is complex and we can’t just mess with time.”

“it won’t be for long. I studied the possibilities and the plan would work! We can really see him!” Morgan stated enthusiastically. Peter stared at her sister's eyes which were now saucer-wide and sparkling. 

“Please…please, Peter!” Morgan pleaded, “I never had the chance to say goodbye.”

Peter bowed his head and tried relaxing. Of course, he too would love to see his mentor/ father figure again. That hug? He longed to feel it again. If only he had known that that was the last moment they would share, he would not have let go. He looked back at his sister and said “Well, we can try.”

“Yes!” Morgan exclaimed jumping excitedly up and down then landing her arms around her brother’s shoulder giving him a kiss on the cheek saying “You’re the best.”

Peter smiled at her, “But don’t tell anyone yet.”

“Why so?”

“Because we still need to study this, Morgan and I can’t let Pepper suffer the same trauma of going through this again in false hopes of seeing Tony.”

“how ‘bout Harley”

“What about him?”

“But Dad said he also would want to know what happened to him”

“Oh, right. I’ll just ask Raegan to give me his contact details. I’ll call Keener after I’m done with work.”

“Yey!” Morgan again shouted. “I probably should make a list on what I’ll tell and show him.”

“Remember to tell him that one time when you went snowboarding and got yourself stuck on the tree and almost revealing my identity to everyone on the park.” Peter smirked reminiscing the embarrassing moment. 

“Haha. I think you’ll tell him that yourself.” 

Morgan then left Peter in the room still in amusement of what they discovered earlier.

A day with Mr. Stark? it’s worth the shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you finding it so far? Your comments and kudos are deeply appreciated. Enjoy reading


	3. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter contacted Harley and told him about the plan. It's the first time they got together for who knows when. It was a little awkward but they both have one thing in mind...Morgan.

"EDITH"

"Yes, Peter?"

“Connect me to Harley Keener, please.”

“Right away.”

“Hello, who’s this?” a familiar voice came from the other line. Peter hesitated a bit.

There it is, he's hearing Harley's voice for the first time in years. He felt a huge lump forming in his throat and his tongue couldn't move. Maybe he's just felt awkward? After all, he's not used to it anymore. There are just so many questions which remained unanswered and he had to admit this was one he never intended on digging from the wells of "why's" and "what if's" up until this moment. If it ain't for Morgan, he really would not do this considering all the work load and responsibility on his shoulders now.

"Uuuuhh, Hello?" Harley answered from the other end of the line. 

“It’s Peter.”

“Parker? As in Peter Parker? Who altered reality?” then Harley let out a bit sarcastic laugh as if he’s having the time of his life. “Anyways, What made you call?”

“I have something important to tell you”

“It’s so important that you personally have to talk to me and not request your staff to come to my office.” Harley again teased. They hadn't spoke for so long. If Peter needed to tell him something which is work-related, he would just send an e-mail or memo or even ask one of the staff to go to Harley's unit and tell him. They never spoke in person. The last time they saw each other was on Morgan's birthday. But yeah, maybe they've been passing by each other in the hallway or in the lobby but they just failed to notice it. Or should he say Peter failed to notice it since he will always know when Peter is around. Crowds always try to gather around him getting his opinion or approval about something. 

Since the CEO is requesting for his personal appearance, the only logical answer to the question is that this ain't about work. “Please, Keener. It’s about Morgan.” Peter explained. 

Harley’s tone softened a little when he heard this. He wasn't expecting Peter to call him about their sister. 

"Morgan?" he repeated, “What about her?”

“Meet me at the Café 6pm sharp later, I'll tell you what's up, okay?"

“You got it, Parker."

Peter got to the place first. He ordered some food and coffee for him and Harley. He can't stop feeling nervous on the situation. They seldom see each other at the company and in the rare times that their paths would cross, their eyes won't meet. To be honest, he never really know what made them grow distant from each other. And in the even rarer times when their eyes would indeed meet, he can see the coldness in Harley's eyes. Peter never really felt comfortable with this, thus he tried to avoid encounters like this until it became a pattern. He had regrets but they really don't matter now. All that matters is Morgan. That's all. 

Harley entered the door and saw him sitting by the windows. Peter was startled as it was the first time that Harley looked straight at him, willingly. No unreadable emotions brimming from his gaze. No awkward feeling that their eyes are finally meeting. No adrenaline rushing to make him feel anxious. It appeared like a normal meeting with an employee at Stark Industries. And was Harley....was he smiling?

"He's happy to see me?" Peter questioned himself failing to find sarcasm in Harley's smile as he walked closer and closer to his spot.

Peter stood and went for a shake but Harley refused to shake his hand and just seated in front of him. Peter cleared his throat and sat also brushing aside the embarrassment he felt.

"Can I get you something?" Peter offered.

"Details. 100% true. Fresh and no sugar coating please. And make it quick." Harley answered. 

With that request, Peter handed the Stark pad to the man in front of him and Tony's message then played.

“This is really something, Spideroo.” Harley remarked as he watched the message from the Stark pad that Peter handed him.

“You might want a megaphone to announce that” Peter replied while sipping his coffee.

Harley grinned at him, “So you only talked to me because of this?"

“Look, I’m doing this for Morgan and if you care about her please set aside the other issues, okay?”

“There, you admitted it. There was an issue”

“Keener, please. It’s not about us nor anyone now.”

“You weren’t in my place, Parker. It’s easy for you to say that.”

“Listen, Morgan wants to see him okay? Is it that hard to understand.”

“So you admit you need my help.”

“I need your cooperation.” Peter said firmly. He tried to calm himself as he felt that the conversation is not getting anywhere good. He fixed his suit and leaned on the chair then looked at Harley asking: “Are you in or not”

“As you said, it’s for Morgan." Harley responded, "and Tony requested my presence there.”

“oh my gosh!” the two men were interrupted by their teenage sister who was running to their table with a huge grin on her face

“You guys really are talking?" Morgan said enthusiastically.

“Morg? How did you know we’re here?” Peter asked.

“Well, I have sources which starts with fri and sometimes ends with day”

“But gosh! Harley! You’re here” Morgan enveloped her brother to a hug, “Does this mean you’ll work with us?”

Peter looked at Harley and noted how his lips moved and his eyes constricted. He knows that the man in front of him shares the same anxiety as him imagining how in the universe can they pull this off. Working together it's really an impossible thing to happen.

Harley was then caught by how Morgan’s eyes were innocent but persuaded and with that he answered a shaky “Y..yes”

“Yeeeeeeeees!” Morgan said louder and longer.

“I’m surely gonna add this day to what I’ll tell Dad” then she trailed off leaving her brothers behind.

“Three months,” Peter broke the reigning silent and looked at a Harley.

“We only have three months left to figure this out before the date that Mr. Stark set."

Harley just stared at him, “Some ground rules will do.”

“What for?” Peter asked puzzled. 

“I know you don’t also feel comfortable doing this so I figured why not we set some.”

“Debatable." Peter replied "Depends on what you got."

“Come on, Webster. Just two.”

Harley leaned a little closer to him, “First, let’s set aside everything.”

“Second, let’s hear each other out.”

Peter did not respond immediately until Harley stretched his hand as if going for a shake.

“Square deal” Peter answered shaking the latter’s hand. Harley then left the web slinger and the latter let out a deep sigh of relief.

"This is not a bad idea after all" he told himself.


	4. Something To Hold On To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds it hard juggling everything all at once. Things sure were a lot easier when he was younger but now the responsibilities felt heavier on his shoulders. He kept on convincing himself that there's no reason to give up and the core of that hope will always be his little sister, Morgan.

Peter went home exhausted and dealing with a massive headache. He doesn’t know if it comes from the stress that the board demands of him, the pressure that Fury keeps on throwing in his face, or just his concern of giving false hopes to his little sister.

He sat by the wingback chair in their living room still flooded with thoughts of what he’ll solve first. He then remembered promising to web any guy who would break Morg’s heart and unfortunately, he’ll be needing to figure out how he’ll do that to himself in case they won’t be able to pull this off. He then sensed soft footsteps slowly approaching him and he knew then that May’s still up.

“Everything all right, Pete?”

Peter softly massaged his head and gave his aunt a smile saying “yeah, yeah…just a little burnt out.”

“Lie to me again and I swear I’ll ground you” May threatened. 

“Please tell me that’s a joke, Aunt May.” Peter said jokingly although he did feel a little bit scared. 

“Why? You still are my baby…and none of that CEO and leader of the Avengers thing will change that as long as I breathe.” May stated with confidence. She then proceeded towards him putting her fingers on his forehead and started making circular gestures allowing her nephew to completely rest his head on the chair.

“I know it’s a lot of pressure, sweetie but look at you. You’re forgetting to take care of yourself and missing important appointments.”

Peter just closed his eyes and prayed May wouldn’t mention any. How many holidays and birthdays did he miss? He couldn’t really answer but at least he was present on Morgan’s 18th birthday.

“MJ called earlier. She said your phone’s out of reach and she couldn’t contact you on your social media accounts.” May then went in front of him and lowered herself a little so that her eyes meet with that of her nephew’s.

“Peter, if there’s something bothering you…you really need to tell me.” Peter knew then that his Aunt was seeing right through his soul and kept searching his mind for the right words to use. 

“Listen," May said with a much softer tone, "I’m very proud of the man you have become, honey, but I still want grandkids ok?”

Peter chuckled a little.

“There it is.” then may went for a hug and rubbing his hair then finished with a kiss at the top of his head like she does when he was younger. "You're taking things way too seriously, Pete. You're still young to have gray hair. Have a little fun sometimes, okay?"

May stood up and put her right hand on Peter's shoulder, “Go get some rest and make sure you’re present tomorrow”

She then left him in the living room walked towards her room while saying “You can’t save the world if you don’t take care yourself first, Spiderman.” earning another laugh from Peter.

"Take care of myself, joy." Peter thought as he got some ice packs from the fridge and went to his room hoping to get a goodnight sleep.

* * *

The next day was not different from any of the days since he started being the CEO of Stark Industries. Papers after papers and meetings after meetings. By the time it was getting dark, EDITH reminded him that he has to be home before 8 for a special dinner that May’s preparing. He really lost track of the calendar but its May’s cooking so he’ll really be up for it.

He arrived seeing Pep and Morgan and Happy and May already seated by the dining table preparing to say grace.

“Classic, Peter. Always late.”

“But it looks like I haven’t missed something…oooh is that larb?”

“Yes it is but go wash your hands first, Spidey.”

Peter quickly washed his hands and sat in the middle chair in front of everyone and they held hands as they said grace. The family ate and my, May’s cooking just keeps better and better. They talked about how Morgan was doing at school and May’s regular visits to the charities. Of course, Pepper asked him how’s it going but he avoided ranting about it since they were having such a great time. Silence again ruled the air until Happy cleared his throat getting ready to make some big announcement.

“I planned this night since I want everyone here.”

“Er….I’ve been practicing my speech for so long but…I really can’t say anything so…” without futher adue he pulled a ring from his pocket and knelt before May. Morgan immediately grabbed her phone and recorded the unexpected proposal

“May, I…I never thought of having someone in my life until I met you,” Happy said holding back the tears and keeping that sincere smile as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him,‘Will you…will you be my wife?’

May then tearfully said “Yes!” Morgan and Peter cheered.

“You know how much I larb you” Happy said giving May a smack on the lips.

“That is so not original” Peter remarked.

“We have a lot of planning to do” Pepper suggested.

“Right…since you have to deal with all those” Morgan made gestures pointing to the whole thing happening at the moment, “can we sleep here tonight, Mommy. Please please please”

“Only if you promise not to stay up that late again…last time we slept here you did a Harry Potter marathon with a certain spider I know”

“What can I say? They’re good”

“Okay. Okay.”

Pepper and May then washed the dishes as Peter and Morgan started getting ready for bed. “You can sleep here, Morg. I’ll just sleep on that comfy couch out there.” Peter stated as he fixed the bed for his sister. 

“Peter”

“Yeah?”

“Please stay for a moment.” Morgan asked

“ ‘f course” the friendly neigborhood answered and sat beside his sister. 

Morgan then grabbed her phone and played a video which then showed a holograph of Tony saying his last message before he died. Peter blankly stared at his mentor finding it more bearable than looking at the young girl’s reaction. The video then ended and the hologram disappeared.

“Still listening to that?”

“Every night.”

“Mr. Stark would be so much proud.”

“I just…I just want to remember.” Morgan said, “You know. I haven’t got any clear memories of him. I remember how he looks and how he tries not to swear in front of me and tucking me in bed but…that’s all. I just want to meet him again, you know, then I’ll remember every word, every detail and I’ll have something clearer to hold on to.”

“We’ll figure this out. But for now, go to sleep, Morganu”

“Thanks, Pete. Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go...another one:) How was it? I have a lot in store for this one but am still looking for ways to piece 'em together. Sooo..let me hear from ya:)
> 
> thank you so much and I larb you 3,000 :)


	5. Changes

Harley was working on his team's project and is a little annoyed for they are way behind time. His teammates are being impossible to work with and somehow he cannot figure out what bug was wrong with the system. He was at the brink of losing his temper when he heard a knock at the door.

"If you're gonna ask if I solved it already the answer is no." Harley rudely stated. 

"Actually, I'm gonna ask if you'll want a Morgan's special curry?" Morgan opened the door and showed him what she made for him. 

Harley smiled. The headache threatening to worsen the situation suddenly disappeared, "I wouldn't miss that for the world."

Morgan entered Harley's lab and noted how much messy it was. She thought that the place looked like it's been hit by a cyclone but she doesn't really mind since she knows that when these tech whiz is very serious with his work, there's a very large chance of this mess.

"Looks like someone's working real hard?" Morgan remarked. 

"As you can see" Harley said wiping the grease from his chin.

"Is it "the project?" Morgan said doing an air quote with her fingers.

"it's not "the project" Harley answered copying what his little sister just did "but it's a project"

"Then I want reports on "the project""

"Well, Webster and I have already made developments. We even went for a miniature version of what we would build and considered how will we get the materials."

Morgan's smile even widened as she heard the news that her brothers are working and talking again, "Looks like you two are doing quite well."

"Believe what you want." a cold answer from her brother. 

"Just like you did when I was 6 or 7," Morgan teased elbowing the man beside her.

Harley looked at her, a bit annoyed, "wh…what are you talking about?"

"Come on. We go to the fair together remember? Then Peter and you will compete for the largest stuffed unicorn you can win for me then we buy ice cream and popcorn and wait for the firework show."

"y…yeah…good ol' days" there was a pinch of sarcasm from how he said it. 

Morgan went in from of his brother and looked at him straight in the eye, "What happened then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you guys not like that anymore?"

"Well, you know little miss, things changed." Harley said as he looked away. Gosh, Morgan sure does want answers and he knows that she's a smart kid. She wouldn't buy a simple make up excuse. 

"And?" Morgan said waiting for her big brother to expound on what he just said.

Harley felt the lump forming in his throat before uttering, "And people change also."

"Wrong" Morgan said with conviction.

"Wh?"

"Your eye twitched," She remarked.

Harley covered his eye with his palms and defended "It did not."

"Yes, it absolutely did and it was later confirmed by your subsequent reaction of denial which confers guilt."

"Okay, okay, you got me…happy?"

"No," Morgan said pouting, "You still haven't told me the real reason."

Harley was silent for a moment. He was lost deep in thought and looked like he's reminiscing something or he's just lost for words.

"Hello, Earth to Harley"

"Er…I don't know, Morgan. It's just that…"

"Mhmmmm" Morgan said raising her brows and crossing her arms. 

"I don't want him around." Harley muttered. 

"because…"

Harley turned a little pale and looked like he completely lost his voice.

"Come on, there's gonna be a reason Harley."

"I…he…no, whenever he's around, people can't stop comparing him with me and each and every time I feel so…uhmm…invisible."

"That's all?"

"You don't really know how it feels like, Morgan," he let out a soft sigh, "how it feels to be so close to the spotlight yet not be seen."

Harley stood up and faced his little sister, "People just see him whenever were together and it was cool at first but as time passes, it became unbearable. I always felt like I need to prove myself to everyone just to feel, you know, wanted." Harley bowed his head, his eyes looking glassy and filled with loneliness, "I always remained in the shadow…Peter's shadow."

"He wouldn't want you to, Harley. No one wanted you to." Morgan answered. As expected, a clever answer from their sister. 

"But that's what everyone says, professors, co-workers, even my mom "Peter this…Peter that," his tone changed from defeat to frustration, "It's always Peter. Dang, I can't even say his name without feeling disgusted."

Harley bowed his head and took a deep breath, "I'm just…I…I need a break from that." 

"The only one who really believed in me was..."

"Dad" Morgan stated earning a nod from Harley.

"People have always questioned my capabilities and shed doubts on my personality. T-tony never did" the young man uttered with traces of loneliness from his voice. He found it hard to mention his late mentor's name due to the fact that he still haven't moved on from the billionaire's death.

"I knew I messed up...big time. I've made a lot of wrong decisions along the way since I always thought that I'm good for nothing, that I'm just a screw up who Tony took pity on and helped. When Tony believed in me, that's when I felt like I existed, for someone...I lived. But when he left us, I felt empty again." Morgan tried to control herself as she felt the pain and brokenness coming from her brother's voice. She haven't heard of the full story of what really happened to her adoptive brothers but she didn't expect how it scarred Harley this deep.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Harley went on saying, "Two years ago, I figured to step out of my messed up situation. I told myself that Tony wouldn't want me to be here and that he wouldn't want me to stay this way. That's why I went back here and tried to fix everything up," Harley paused.

"But no one appreciated that, not even that golden son of a-" he stopped the moment he realized that Morgan was still there. 

"I'm sure he didn't mean to…" Morgan countered.

"Really Morgan?" Harley looked at her and pointed at his team's project,"I've been working on this project for four years now and each proposal was rejected."

"And it even worsened when Peter became the boss."

"Some of my team even requested to be transferred to other departments because they can't handle the rejection anymore."

"But it's not Peter's fault, Harley. There's a review committee on your department before it reaches the finance team then the marketing then the board then Pete," Morgan moved a little closer to her brother, "I'm not siding with him, Harley…I just…I just miss my brothers."

"You guys were inseparable. Remember those prank wars that always made Mommy angry or those gadgets you two used to build, the video games that you guys secretly let me play…you were my tech bros…you fix the car when it's broken and the security cameras when they're down, we're the mechanics right..what happened to that?"

Harley finally looked at her, "as I said…things changed."

"No, Harley…." Morgan said reaching for her bagpack and some of the trash left after they ate.

"You let them change you," she said as she left the room.


	6. Eggshells

“We’re suspecting some kind of teleportation or time travel” Bruce Banner said over the phone “but the signals are still unstable. Their source and frequency remain unknown”

“Must be some kind of alien tech” Wanda suggested

“I can assure that it has nothing to do with mystical arts” added Dr. Strange

“We’ll scan the places and send additional satellites in position” Peter stated “These will be faster and programmed to detect the unknown signals and would directly alarm us through our com”

“whoever is nearest on where the signals are detected, investigate immediately”

“Copy” the Avengers answered before going offline.

Peter was about to do his own research when someone knocked on the door.

“Come in”

“Not a good time?” Harley asked

“No…no…what brings you here?”

“I did my research on the blueprint sent by Friday and I think we can work on a miniature model first before we decide where to put it”

Peter was impressed with Harley’s initiative so he gestured for him to be seated

“Anything I can get you”

“Thanks for trying. It’s pretty hard for me, too”

Harley answered with a low tone and just mapping his design in the screen before them. Peter then started making adjustments. He looked at the formula used by the former and made remarks on how some wires would not go together and what energy source would they use to power it up. Harley, too, was impressed by how observant and fast the young man beside him was. He noted how Peter was accurate with his calculations and ruling out the possibilities for errors.

They discussed for some time before actually finalizing their theories and finally being satisfied by their work. Both couldn’t deny how their exchange of information and criticism were doing quite well. They balance each other’s wit and were patient enough when arguments started to heat up. They also enjoyed the fact that their movements with the hologram and control of the tools seemed like a choreographed showdown between to young geniuses. But the end product? Let’s just say it’s nearly satisfying.

“You really are smart, are you?”

“And you hate me for that”

“What made you say that?”

“At least that’s what I was told”

“You believe in rumors?”

“Not really…” Peter answered while giving some finishing touches on the design in the hologram. He altered some of the materials they’re about to use

“Friday, replace board 241 with our XMR 2 please”

“What?!” Harley protested

“I think it’s a better conductor than what you used here. Any instability in this section would affect the main structure”

“But the MXR 2 would emit electrons which would make it more unstable”

“We can prevent that by attaching this to this and removing this circuit to reduce the emission”

“Reduce? There must be no release in the first place”

“You know what…I’m following Tony’s model”

“But that was years ago, there’s no guarantee that it would have the same condition in this time considering th—”

“So you’re smarter than Tony now?”

“I never sai—“

“But it sounds like it”

“Look, Keener, let’s just try this one and launch a test run we can always make changes”

“Listen”

“You don’t tell me what to do”

“Okay..okay…your call, Keener”

Then Harley grabbed his stuff and stormed off Peter’s workplace.

“Seriously, what is wrong with that guy?” he told himself as he reviewed what they have accomplished so far. Well, at least they got the chance to work and talk for that long which never happened in forever. Why? Peter never really bothered finding out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Tons of requirements and online classes due to the quarantine. I've finished 70% of my school work and decided to take a break for today so I continued writing this. My emotions are all over the place so yeah, I wrote it out of stress. I found it hard continuing at first but there's just so much to this story that magically keeps me attached. Let me know your thoughts, please :) To give me a little boost. 
> 
> Thanks for all the hits and kudos too. I love you 3,000 :D


	7. Mindblown

“Unknown signal coming from the basement of the building in front of the town square,” Shuri reported

“Alright team on my cue,” Peter uttered as the team waited for his signal

“NOW!” Peter instructed as the team made their way to the said target from the quinjet. They landed on the spot and War Machine detected strong magnetic fields coming from the ground

“It’s underneath, let’s break in,” the team leader commanded

The heroes then found a secret chamber with many devices unfamiliar to them, even Shuri and Okoye could not understand what the facilities were for.

“If it isn’t the earth’s mightiest heroes,” a short, red head guy with a funny voice, wearing a lab gown and holding a what looks like a large bazooka came out of the shadows.

Wanda prepared to attack but before she could even make a move, there was a blinding blue light which made them cover their eyes. The second they opened their eyes, they saw each other now in the town square. The Avengers exchanged a confused look as they noticed how wasted each of them look like they’ve been to a battle of some sort. They felt weary, their bodies ache and their hearts are heavy. The curiosity however ended when Peter ordered them to go back to the quinjet.

“What happened down there?!” Rhodey, who stayed in the aircraft for look out, shouted as he checked on his teammates for injury. His question fell on deaf ears as the other heroes bandaged themselves and sat inside the aircraft.

“To be honest, we don’t know also”

“You don’t know? You guys have been beaten and you don’t know”

“Stop kidding—“

“It’s not teleportation” Peter interjected

“I’m sorry?” Shuri replied

“It’s not teleportation, the signals…they’re not transmitting a person from one place to another,” the friendly neighborhood spiderguy answered 

Shuri's brows furrowed. “Then, what?” And all eyes were directed to the team leader.

“They’re deleting memories…or so that’s all I can think” Peter explained, head bowed and eyes still wide. Silence then ensued as the heroes processed the thought.

“So you guys don’t remember anything?” Rhodey broke the silence. Their eyes were then shifted to the Colonel who was also puzzled, “If you don’t remember anything then who did these to you?” 

With that question, everyone became more confused as to how they were left with bruises and scratches as if they almost came from a fight. 

“We did,” Peter sighed. 

“What?!” all heroes shouted in disbelief!

Wanda went towards where Peter was seated, held his shoulders and looked straight to his eyes, “Peter, you better be sure of what you’re saying”

Spidey then tried his best to return the gaze that his teammates were throwing at him but he can't, “Karen, connect to the carrier’s screen and play the record from earlier”

Karen then flashed the record of what happened when they got to the place where the satellite located the signals. It showed how they arrived at the basement of the abandoned building and saw the red head guy who looked like a mad scientist from earlier. Wanda was seen moving her hands getting ready to attack but there was suddenly a bright light that sparked in the room.

“You see, I really am not surprised that you found out my rabbit hole by this time. I mean come on, mindblowing, right?”

“But let’s just say I still have some shipment to do and can’t really entertain guests now so, I’ll leave you guys to entertain yourselves, okay?”

“Just look at this baby and prepare for your minds to be blown”

The clip then showed the avengers fighting each other like they don’t know anyone. The lab coat guy just kept laughing creepy laughs and watching as the heroes punch, hit and kick one another.

“What the—“

The team couldn’t believe their eyes as they just throw apologetic looks at each other for the horrible replay before their eyes.

The guy then typed something from his glove computer and said “I’d really love to stay in this party but I can’t use it all on you, averagers. Oooh…ooohhh…I’ll give a little souvenir soooo…”Another wave of that blue light shone and the heroes felt on the floor shouting or crying as if seeing their worst fears in front of them.

The last thing they saw is walking to the town square, grasping for breath and waking like nothing happened

“Mind control?” Shuri then questioned

“Sort of…” Peter answered “I’ve connected Karen with EDITH so she can make facial recognitions of Dexter here,” he said pointing at the mad scientist with a horrible punchline

“Face recognized.” the AI announced, “Maurice Bane former head scientist of Oscorp’s neurology department. He disappeared after the Snap and no records of his whereabouts were found after the Blip so he was presumed dead by his colleagues” 

“So how is he here then,” Scott who was crossing his arms stated, "What could it possibly for? Look at these" he said pointing at the weapons from the clip played earlier, “There’s a reason for him holding back of that weapon of his and saving it for later”

“Our mission is to find it out and go ahead of him” Peter commanded turning off the hologram.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Stark’s residence, Morgan was in her room doing some homework and somehow scribbling something on her Stark pad.

“Morgan, somebody’s here to see you” Morgan then rushed downstairs enthusiastically but stopped at the last step when she saw the person sitting on the couch

“Not expecting me, are you?” Harley asked

“Just a little surprised”

“Busy?” Harley asked

"Mhm" Morgan replied, “Project”

“The Project?” Harley teased making air quotes with his fingers

Morgan giggled, “No”

“Really?”

“go ahead and see for yourself” Morgan handed over the gadget to Harley then Harley scanned from the recently opened apps. They’re mostly school work but what caught his attention as the file entitled “3000.” He opened it and saw a checklist.

“for?”

“when “the Project” works out…you know…I wouldn’t want to miss a thing”

“You should also make your own”

“Naaaahhh, thanks, I only have one thing to say”

“and it’s not sing him a song, tell him about school and that everything’s okay and he’s my hero, ask if I can fly with him in the Ironman suit, be rescued by him and build my own suit with him” Harley continued reading through Morgan’s checklist

“Give it back” Morgan then took it away from Harley. “I just don’t want to forget, okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's been awhile. Again, we have online classes because of the quarantine so it's clearly not vacation for me:((( but I really want to continue this fic so I do my best to continue updating. Thank you all for the hits and kudos :D


	8. Safe

It’s been a long boring Friday at school and Morgan could definitely say that they’re running out of time so she decided to go straight to Stark Industries after her last class and check on Peter’s schedule. The news of the unknown disappearances spread like wildfire and instilled fear on people. With all that’s happened, her mom would usually say how the world was different. It was only few years when the Avengers, under her brother’s lead, managed to somehow restore the people’s belief in the word “safe.”

There are indeed times when she would agree with her mom about all her words of wisdom. Like who can question the great Pepper Potts? Even her dad never dared. This thought somehow drew a smile on her face.

“Dad,” she whispered softly as she walked pass the hall to her locker.

“Hey, Morgan?” a girl with blond, wavy hair and green eyes greeted.

“Oh, Stefanie, hi” the young Stark replied.

“Are you busy for the weekends?” Stefanie asked and went on saying “the girls and I planned a little girls’ day out since you know it’s been a stressful week and we think we deserve to unwind”

“No, thanks girls” Morgan responded

“That’s just sad, Jen is not coming too,” Stefanie’s voice is less excited than when it was earlier “With all that news about people being abducted, her parents don’t want her to go out anymore”

“Well, that’s not it.” Morgan countered “I’m just busy.”

“You always are a busy bee.” Stef joked

“It’s just horrible since we can’t have fun and not worry about major black holes popping out of nowhere.”

Morgan then gave a soft nod.

“Anyway, see you next week then,” her friend trailed of waiving at her as the former went to her ride. Morgan waited a little before she saw the Audi driven by Happy. The man was about to get out of the car to open the door for her when Morgan rushed to the passenger’s seat side of the door and opened it for herself.

“Looks like someone’s in a hurry,” Happy remarked

Morgan, who just finished closing the door and buckling her seatbelt smiled, “I cannot wait to go home and have some real fun”

“Uh-huh,” Happy replied as he started driving away from the university, “Don’t you and your friends have a movie to watch or a new place to eat at? You know kids these days love taking photos for their instagram accounts” the man continued.

Morgan didn’t respond as if she didn’t hear anything.

“Morgan” Happy repeated

“Wh—oh, are you talking to me?” the teenager asked.

“I was just saying you don’t have to be on a hurry to get to the company every Friday,” Happy used his calmest voice possible since he was concerned about Morgan missing her youthful days occupying herself with adult stuff. Happy remembered Peter during his teens and how he was not excited about the teenage stuff anymore. He knew how the arachnid was always focused and is taking responsibility heavily as if the world rests upon his shoulders that he forgets that even superhumans need rest and leisure too. Happy has to admit he wanted Morgan to spend more time doing normal young adult stuff. No one wants her to be pressured with the company but Happy knows that the girl was just concerned about her adoptive brother.

Ever since Tony sacrificed himself for the world, Peter’s sense of heroism became stronger. He became more careful when it comes to going on missions and taking down villains. Happy can conclude that Peter grew more mature then and was not the over excited boy who would not think before he attacks. The irony of it all since a genius gets his ass kicked for not devising a plan first before rolling to action.

“I just need to say something to Harley” Morgan answered

“Harley?” Happy looked at her, “You guys working at something?”

“No,” Morgan hesitated to reply. She felt why Happy was curious since she always says that she has something to work with Peter every weekend. The last thing they wanted to happen is for the adults to get suspicious and force them to stop the project.

“I haven’t seen him since my birthday and wanted to sort of hang out,” She stated and thank goodness the man somehow bought it.

“Yeah sure. Just ask your mom about it first, okay?” the driver reminded

“Sure” Morgan answered, “By the way, how was it going with the wedding planning?” Morgan finally thought of a way to change the topic before Happy can ask more questions about her plan to “hang out” with Harley. Sure, it was not wrong to hang out with your adoptive brother but they knew how Harley isolated himself from them since Tony left. He didn’t attend events and didn’t answer their calls. He doesn’t show up during gatherings and doesn’t visit the house. Everyone observed how he changed a lot that’s why they were all surprised when he came to her eighteenth birthday. It was great to see her family again though Harley left immediately after the dance.

“May and I are still choosing a date,” Happy stated “we still can’t pick one and it was just the date, there are tons of stuff to decide on after that”

“How about the dress”

“Still none”

“How about the theme?” Morgan again tried

“Still none, kiddo”

“That’s really not much, Happy. Just tell me when May is going to choose a dress I wanna come.”

“Finally,” Happy could never be more happy. Morgan was volunteering to go shopping with May. At least the girl would get to do those kinds of things instead on working at her lab all weekends.

”I’m hungry,” Morgan uttered.

“What would you like?”

“Cheeseburgers, please” Morgan requested which earned a smile from Happy.

“Why do I even ask?” the man stated which earned a laugh from Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I have finished another chapter. I hope everyone's doing great! If you are going to ask me, I'm doing very great because of all your hits and kudos. Thank you thank you so much! I hope you like the developments in the fic and it would be great to hear your reviews about it. 
> 
> Thank you and stay safe! I love you 3,000


	9. Physics Problem

Days passed but Peter and Harley‘s path never really crossed. It’s as if they’re tracking each other’s movements in the company just to avoid one another.

Peter wanted a break from the paper works and meetings which kept him occupied all day that’s why he went to his hiding place—the lab inside his office, of course. He reviewed files and designs for his suit and made some adjustments in the formula for his web fluid. It’s been a long time ever since he did it and man, it was relaxing. He was busy tinkering with these stuff until he noticed Shuri’s report on what they termed as “detonator.” Peter immediately called his fellow Avenger and asked her about their discoveries.

It turned out his initial theory that their quantum chamber would emit the same radiation as what the villain used was wrong. The detonator that the villain uses deals with the present matter. The subject must be in the present and it works with neurological process altering the mind. Tony’s re-engineered particles would therefore not tamper with the signals they use to track the mad man since the latter alters reality, not time.

“That’s it!” he exclaimed hitting the table and standing up. He grabbed his phone and rang Harley.

“Come on, come on! Pick up, Kee-“

“What do you want?” Harley’s voice was stone cold.

“I figured it out!” Peter’s, on the other hand, was warmer than sunshine.

“What?”

“The signal! The quantum particles that the person responsible for the mysterious disappearances uses were different from Tony’s particles. We’ll operate on different realms . I got it wrong”

Peter went on to explain Shuri’s report and how he proved that his initial theory was wrong. Harley was silent but he still felt adrenaline surging through his veins as he ponders over how right the hero’s proposal could be.

There was a long silence before anyone could say a word. Thankfully, it was Peter who broke the awkwardness of the moment. “I’m really sorry, bro.” Unfortunately, it only made it more awkward. _Great going, Pete._

“Wh—“ Harley could not believe it. His ears may have been playing tricks on him but he knew he heard it right! He never heard this from Peter for a long time but it felt uh, right? He felt happy as evidenced by the beat that his heart skipped at the sound of his “brother’s” apology.

“I’m sorry for saying those things to you,” Peter replied immediately not giving Harley enough time to process the situation “I really don’t mean them and that’s not really it. I know I hurt you and I’m really sorry.”

Harley can no longer hold back his smile. “Meet me at the electronics lab 73”

“Race you there!” answered the arachnid.

The two boys then started adjusting the sequencing they did from the last months of effort with their model. They built everything, computed and recomputed, until they came up with the accurate digits to use in their system. They connected and disconnected, wire after wire, circuit after circuit, both determined not to waste a single drop of the Pym particles(or shall we say Stark particles) Tony left for them.

After hours of sweat and effort, they finally were able to build a larger version of the model that Harley designed.

“Troubleshoot” said Harley

“Huh?” Peter responded

“Go troubleshoot, that’s what you do best, genius” answered the former.

“Oooh. Okay” Peter then checked the system and the wires on the chamber. He stopped for a moment, solved some equations on the board then went back to fixing the system but he paused a moment while trying to sort things out

“Don’t hold back” Harley said curious about what single brain cell of Peter stopped the younger man from continuing what he was doing. _The results look promising after all._

“What?”

“Superhearing not working anymore? I said Don’t. hold. back” Harley teasingly repeated emphasizing each of his words. Peter froze. Every single word registered and they brought back a treasured moment.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

“Let’s just go back, this is an awful idea.” Peter said trying to turn back from the snowy hill in front of him. Harley placed his hand on the younger boy’s back and pushed him a little to the edge of the hill

“What? you told me you wanted to learn how to ski.” Harley stated

“Yeah. Uncle Ben was supposed to teach me but that was before. But I don’t think I can anymore, the hill’s too high and there are a lot of bumps and what if I slid down too fast and hurt myself or someone else” Peter argued

“Come on, we came all the way here. Let’s do this”

“I…I don’t know, Harley what if I don’t know how to slow down or stop and crash at something”

“Look, Pete, it’s a simple physics problem and you’re better in physics than anyone I know”

“That sounds right.” Peter concurred a little but was still hesitant “Are you really good at this?”

“Good? Naaah I’m the best” he said pushing Peter a little closer to the edge

“Woah woah woah!” Peter protested trying to push his way back “stop Harley I really don’t want to”

“Just don’t be afraid, Pedro. Tony taught me and one thing he said: Don’t hold back”

“What?” Peter asked even though he heard every single word just to buy himself some time before sliding down the hill but it didn’t work.

“DON’T HOLD BACK” and with that Harley used all his might to push his brother.

“Harleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy” Peter shouted

“Woohhhoooooooooooooo” The blonde head shouted as he followed Peter.

“Keep your eyes open…ooohhh ohhhh…look ahead, Pete this is the best part” Harley went past him and made a 360 degree spin.

“Wooooow” Peter marvelled at his older brother who looked like he’s defying gravity

Peter was enjoying the ride when he saw that he was approaching a bump.

“Uhhh…Harley…heeeeellppp”

“Physics problem, dude”

Peter then used his ski poles and tried to went over the bump

“Wooooohhhhoooo”

“Seee, you’re a natural” Harley shouted. “That’s my little bro!” he said shouting at the top of his lungs.

They simply had the time of their lives riding down the hill. When they reached the bottom, they had a little snow fight, made some snow Iron Man’s and went inside the cabin for some hot chocolate.

“Thank you” Peter said with his cheeks blushing.

“For?”

“Mr. Stark said he’d take me here but…”

“No big, Petey. You’re always welcome”

Peter smiled and took a sip from his mug. “You really like skiing, huh?”

“Yes, when I feel the wind through my face, it er…It feels like flying,” Harley explained “That’s why I don’t hold back”

“I also dream that” Peter agreed with a huge grin on his face thinking that his idol has the same dream as he does.

“Don’t worry, li’l bro,if I can invent a way to, I promise to take you with, Petey” Harley smirked and ruffled Peter’s hair.

* * *

Everything else then followed popping out of Peter’s memories—all the times Harley supported him in literally everything he did. He never really knew what happened between them but Peter can boldly say that Harley has been a huge part of his life. Even after he was bitten by the radioactive spider “Come on, Pete. It’s a simple physics problem” was the thing he kept saying himself before he made the first swing.

And when he tried to rescue his Decathlon team in D.C., the monument was too high for him but he tried his best to overcome that fear and “Don’t hold back” was the only thing he can think of before he took that jump. From then on, he kept saying this to himself each time he feels scared and alone, each time he goes on death-defying missions. Harley has inspired him in so many ways and he admired how his big brother was fearless and daring. Harley never showed signs of being afraid. He always makes things look easy and enjoyed himself just as how he does when he puts his heart in a project. 

Peter just stared blankly at his older brother.

“Helllllooooo, Stickyman?"

“Oohhh. Right. Sorry. I think we just need to put this here and connect this there and…done”

“It’s awesome!” Harley exclaimed as he circled the chamber they build with his eyes wide. Peter just stared at his brother still thinking about all the machines they build when they were younger. Harley never lost that sparkle in his eyes when they were able to build something together. Put two geniuses together and nobody will know how the world could be.

Harley looked back at him and said “So, should we fire this baby up?”

“S..sure you do the honors.” Peter responded walking closer to him.

“Come on, darling. Let’s see you work”

“Stop doing that, please”

“What?”

“Those endearments, it sounds gross”

“Don’t listen to the Arachnid, love of my life…”

“Uhhh” Peter face palmed mentally.

Harley then turned the chamber on and that familiar engine-like sound and warmth from the lights filled the room. But due to Peter’s enhanced senses, his excitement was replaced with the smell of burnt metal coming from the quantum chamber. After that, he heard crackling sound and his expression changed which caught Harley’s attention

“Just give it a sec.” Harley asked closing his fists and looking eagerly at the chamber “Come on, Come on, mi amore”

At the sight of smoke coming out of the chamber, Peter quickly jumped and grabbed Harley, breaking the window of the room and swinging to a safe spot on the ground as a loud explosion ensued. Fire and ashes filled the air and the employees needed to be evacuated. The firemen arrived and helped put the fire off. Peter immediately changed to his Spidey suit and helped evacuate civilians.

As they were able to get everyone to safety, he checked on the employees and the passers-by and thankfully, no one got severely injured.

“We’re so dead” he scolded himself.


	10. Busted

“How could you two think of something like this?” Pepper angrily stated at the two gentlemen sitting in the couch. She kept walking to and fro scolding the Peter and Harley as if they’re two teenagers who drove a car unlicensed.

“I cannot believe you two. You boys are smart and well-behaved why do something as stupid as that?” she went on. “You burnt the whole electronics lab 73, destroyed projects that the employees worked hard for, endangered the people and the whole building for what?”

“You have to be thankful that no one got seriously hurt. That was so immature and irresponsible of you and I’m very disappointed,” Pepper look at Harley, then she shifted her gaze to Peter, “especially you.”

“Mom…mom, it’s not their fault” Morgan defended as she went to her mom’s office.

“And what made you think I’ll buy that?” the older woman replied.

“But..but we want to see Daddy. Don’t you wanna see him?” Pepper paused for a moment and looked at her daughter with disappointed eyes, her voice started to soften and she tried her best to hold the tears. She lowered her head and looked at her children again rubbing her hands in her arms as if she’s hugging herself to maintain her composure and hide the brokenness that’s boiling inside.

“What made you think that I don’t want to see your father?” then the first drop of tear fell followed by multiple others.“I’ve missed him and struggled each they when he left me, when he left us.”

She tried wiping away the tears but they refused to stop, “I knew that that day would come knowing that Tony can’t stand relaxing when his hero side calls him to save whoever’s in need.”

“I knew it the second Steve, Natasha and Scott went to our front yard that he would eventually agree on the Time Heist.”

“He wouldn’t resist it. Especially if his conscience tells him so.”

“I allowed him to do something reckless just for this world to regain the little ounce of hope that Thanos’ snap left, for families to be complete again, for everything to somehow be normal again.”

“I…accepted that sacrifice for a better and safer future for you three ‘cause that’s what your father always wanted,” Pepper wiped her cheeks and stared at her children again, this time sharper.

“So tell me, Harley, Peter and Morgan. Does your science experiment have something to do with messing up time?”

Only Peter responded with a little nod.

“Does it have to do something with altering moments?”

Again, Peter gave her another hesitant nod.

“Does it have consequences?”

This time, Peter joined his siblings in unresponsiveness.

“Is it dangerous?”

Again, no response.

“Can it kill you? Can it kill anyone? Can it endanger everyone?”

“Answer me!” Pepper demanded, her voice now raised. “Well, I guess there’s nothing left to discuss. I want none of this to happen again and I don’t want you to work on anything related to that project.”

“But Mooooom” Morgan again argued.

“Listen, young lady. If this would really get your father here and would result to destroying the peace he has sacrificed for, then I think it’s better that we close this matter.”

Morgan was again silenced. Peter and Harley didn’t even try to talk anymore.

“You’re grounded for the rest of the year, you can’t leave the house without my permission” Pepper told Morgan. “As for you two, I want you to continue with what you’ve been working for before this crazy project of yours. I never want to hear any complaints from your co-workers about your lack of focus on your jobs and other matters that you deal with, except for the Avengers duties, Peter.”

Pepper left the two in the living room and went to the front yard to catch some air. By then, she was so upset that she started crying as she sat on one of the benches. She cannot believe what she also said. She misses Tony, gravely, but the thought of losing Morgan also haunts her. She’s sure Tony would approve of her decision especially if he knows what they’ve been through after that battle. She just...she just wants to protect them but now, she appears to be the antagonist in the story.


	11. Promises

Peter and Harley waited for the tension to somehow cool down before they decided to tell Pepper that they’ll be on their way. They saw Pepper still seated in the bench by the lake. Peter put a hand on Harley’s shoulder who was a little bit ahead of him. The blonde head stopped and allowed Peter to go to Pepper.

Peter cleared his throat, “Mom?” he said in the softest voice he could.

Pepper looked at him, “Pete, I’m…I’m sorry for earlier.”

“You don’t have to be. We’re also deeply sorry for the trouble.”

“It’s just…I don’t…I can’t lose you anymore” she restated with a calm voice but you can still feel the pain.

“I…I…” Peter was at lost for words. “Come here” she opened her arms and smiled at Peter.

“I’m really sorry for hurting you.” the young man stated.

Pepper looked at him, held both his cheeks, “just promise you’ll look after your siblings, okay?”

“Yes, yees..I promise.” Pepper then kissed his forehead.

“I just came to say goodbye. Keener and I will go home”

“Take care and don’t drive fast, okay.”

“Yes ma’am. I’ll just say goodbye to Morgan.”

“Sure, go ahead.” Peter trailed off and went past Harley who was about to follow his lead.

“Harley” Pepper called.

“Yes, Pep?”

“A minute” and she put her hand by the side of the bench inviting her adoptive son to sit beside her

“I’m awfully sorry for—“

“Morgan told me about your answer to her as to why things changed between you and Pete.”

“Oooh” Harley tensed a little ‘cause he didn’t want anyone to know especially Peter or their adoptive parents.

“I’m not gonna say this as your adoptive mom but I’m gonna say this as a friend…” Pepper went on, “You remember when your proposals kept on being rejected? And you called me one day happily sharing the news that the board finally approved?”

“Yeah” Harley responded.

“And when your department is in the middle of the solar air filter project and the finance department wouldn’t approve of the fund?”

“mmhm”

“That day when the tornado snuck most of your team’s houses and you wanted some assistance to be extended to them?”

Harley now got more confused, “Why are you saying this to me?”

Pepper looked at him straight in the eye, “It was Peter.”

Harley’s brows furrowed and his brain refused to process the info, “Huh?”

“He did all he can to convince the board to sign the approval.” Pepper continued, “He believed in you, Harley. I saw that when he first met you. I saw that when you do some science bonding. I saw that each time he tried to prove how brilliant you proposals are. I still see it now.”

Harley was speechless. He couldn’t believe what he’s hearing.

“You guys can still save it.” Pepper assured pulling Harley’s head to her shoulders and kissing the side of his forehead. Harley remained silent, still frenzied as what to feel.

“Can you promise me that?” he just returned Pepper’s hug.

* * *

“Morgan?” Peter knocked at his sister’s room.

“Morg, come on…open the door please.” Harley then approached his brother and stood by Morgan’s door and said “She must be sleeping already.”

“No she ain’t. she’s probably still upset.” Peter continued knocking,“Morgan? Open up, please?”

“Let’s just leave.” Harley tried grabbing Peter by his arm but he let go.

“No!” Peter then started knocking louder.

“Morgan? Morgan?”

Harley noticed Peter turning pale, “Why?”

Peter shot a concerned look at him, “I don’t…I don’t hear a heartbeat inside.”

“What?!” Harley faced the door and started knocking with Peter, “Morgan! Morgan open this now”

“I’m breaking in.” Peter then broke the door and found nothing but an empty room.“She ran away.”

“Come on, she can’t be far!”

After minutes of searching, they found no signs of their little sister.

“Oh my God” Pepper was already breaking down as Harley held her.

“How did she manage to—“ the conversation was cut with Karen’s voice, “Incoming call from the headquarters”

“Peter? Signals detected from your location.” Shuri said from the other end of the line.

Peter’s heart sank to his feet and he felt his color drained as he shot a frightened look to his brother and his adoptive Mom. “He took her.”

Peter then touched then called his team through the com.

“Avengers, assemble!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates:) How are you finding the story so far? Kindly comment your feedback. Thank you and stay safe everyone.


	12. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's legacy lives on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be my favorite part of this fic :) I hope you enjoy it.

Peter left the Stark’s residence when the Helicarrier arrived to pick him up. “I’ll save her” he said leaving Harley and a crying Pepper inside the house. Harley could not stand the moment and just wait for what will happen next. He sure would like to comfort Pepper but it was all too much for him. The loss, the worry, the tears—they all remind him of his mom’s reaction when his dad never returned home. Screw that lottery ticket—he knows he fell out of love. He knows there was another woman. He knows that that bastard beats his mom whenever he becomes drunk. And still, his mom was so broken when he left.

Pepper went to her room and locked the door. Harley pretty much understood this. She needed space and time to be alone. So he paced back and forth in the living room until he finally decided to take a drive. In so doing, flashes of the past began to enter his mind.

* * *

“You really like skiing, huh?” a younger Peter asked him while they were drinking hot chocolate.

“Yes, when I feel the wind through my face, it er…It feels like flying. That’s why I don’t hold back” he reminisced himself answering while sipping from the mug.

“I also dream that” Peter gave that signature ear to ear grin he always gives when he’s brimming with excitement coupled with the wide brown doe eyes he has. 

“Don’t worry, li’l bro,if I can invent a way to, I promise to take you with, Petey.”

 _A promise he never got to fulfil for Peter_.

* * *

“What?” his voiced was raised and he could not believe what he was hearing. “Peter was Spider-man all along?” he said shifting his gaze from Tony to Pepper and vice versa. His eyes were firm. He demands answers. He needs to hear what kind of reason does his adoptive parents have for keeping something like this from him.

“And you feel like you couldn’t trust me with this information?” Tony looked startled. It’s obvious that he cannot maintain his composure and is thinking of what he’ll say.

“Harley, honey, calm down.” Pepper tried to calm him.

“Calm down?” the teenager repeated, “I thought we were a family. Peter’s my brother and you kept something as big as this from me?”

“Yes, this is big.” Tony finally spoke. “It’s huge and we don’t know how to deal with it either.” He continued as he moved closer to Harley. “We didn’t want to tell you until we figure it out.”

Harley took a deep breath and finally relaxed. “But I ask you, Harley. It’s a rough time for Peter also. We don’t want him in harm’s way. Please, don’t ever think that it’s a competition between the two of you. We love you both equally.”

Harley knew one thing and that is he doesn’t know what else to say. He left the room with his heart still broken and mind still confused.

“I’ll be fine.”

_A promise he never got to fulfill for himself._

* * *

“How could Boss be ever be proud of him? all he brought were trouble and headache especially for Ms. Potts.” he overheard one of the employees from the other table in the cafeteria.

“Yeah,” answered the other, “Maybe Mr. Stark regretted adopting him.”

“Talk about major disappointment. At least Peter has a better chance of running this company.”

“More good looking and well-mannered too. Thank goodness it was Peter who run this company.”

“I’ll prove them wrong.” he whispered underneath his breath.

“People might look down on you, but never look down on yourself. You’re a great kid, Harley. I knew that the first time we met. Don’t let those disappointments and wrong turns hold you back. Promise me one thing, though. Please protect your siblings and Pep. I trust you.” Tony’s holograph disappeared. And once more, Harley felt alone after the snap.

“P…promise” and the tears began flooding from his eyes.

_A promise he never got to fulfil for Tony._

* * *

“I just really wanted to meet him, even this once.” said Morgan with a pout on her lips.

“You will.” Harley assured as he kept fixing the model they just built.

“Promise.”

_The only remaining promise left to fulfil._

And now it’s gone. It’s gone along with his sister. Harley stopped on the side of the road, pounding on the stirring wheel and tearing up. He doesn’t know what to do. What will happen to Morgan? His own sister is in trouble and he cannot do anything about it. The only sunshine in his life is abducted and he can’t do anything to help. He broke every promise he has ever made and is a total disappointment even for himself.

“Useless! Useless, Harley!” he blamed himself and let his head rest on the steering wheel. He then was distracted by a strange sound from the night skies.

“What the he—“ as he stared at the huge aircraft hovering over his car. He got down and saw for himself what’s going on outside. He tried his best to identify the aircraft and within a split second, a familiar red and blue figure descended from the door of the aircraft and landed in front of him.

Peter removed his mask and said: “We found them.”

Harley didn’t really know how to respond. _What will he say? I’ll kill him?_

“I can cooperate.” Harley mindlessly responded.

“I don’t need your cooperation…I need your help.” Peter replied holding out his hand. Harley hesitated. _What now does the web crawler have in mind?_

“You never hold back, do you?” Peter added.

Harley just shook his head and held the hero’s hand.

“But you seriously have to hold on. Tight” Peter shot a web to the helicarrier and pulled himself and Harley up.

“The other Avengers are already positioned to exits A, B and C” Peter explained as he pointed at the replica of a structure shown by the hologram. “The guy’s a crazy neurologist who built a device to wipe memories and alter them producing a different person out of the victims. We don’t know his reason yet but he appears to have built a larger version of the device he used against the previous cases and can cover almost half of the world if he does launch it.”

“We can’t risk raiding the place immediately since he has hostages including Morgan. The building is also filled with detectors here, here and here able to detect the slightest of movements. That’s why Shuri and I volunteered to scan the devices, hack it using our system before the others engage to rescue the hostages.”

“So you want me to be look out?” Harley asked.

“No, I need you as back up.” his younger brother replied.

“We need another person capable of using our system to connect to the device since we theorize that if we position here, here and here, the hacking would be faster.”

Harley felt his chest tightened as he realized where Peter was going with this, “Spider—“

“Keener, this is Morgan! She’s in danger.” Peter looked at him straight in the eye. _He sure does know what he was saying. Harley never saw Peter this stark._

“I would really like to help but what’ll I use to hack that device?”

“EDITH, now!” a shiny red and gold metal thing flew from one of the rooms of the carrier. Harley’s eyes widened as he looked over and over the armor in front of him. A familiar red and gold suit with a helmet and a glowing circular light in the middle but the gold color is more prominent than the red one.

Harley’s eyes widened. He knew what it was but he really had to ask. “This is?”

“Mark Legacy” the web crawler replied smiling at him.

“Pete—” Harley was about to protest and say how dumb the idea was but Peter cut him off.

“Save it for later.” Peter said putting on his mask and getting ready for their landing to the site where the villain and the victims were. “Don’t worry. I programmed Karen to connect with the suit. It’ll be like a training wheels mode if in case you get confused over the controls which I highly doubt. I just need you to focus on the job, like seriously.”

Harley finally relaxed but it didn’t mean that he completely agreed with the idea but Peter was right. This is Morgan they’re talking about. The suit assembled in Harley’s body. He thought it’ll feel awkward but no…it gave him a sense of dignity, of purpose. He took a deep breath and stared at the hero in front of him.

“No holding back?” Peter asked, a smile visible even though it was blocked by the mask.

“No holding back.” Harley answered, a smile visible even though it was blocked by his own doubts.


	13. Delusions

The Avengers were already in position and the three hackers started doing their job as the weird-looking Einstein blabber about traumas and all and how he planned for the world to forget all that has happened.

“I shall cleanse the world from all painful memories” he exclaimed like a lunatic circling his hostages who were tied in the benches placed in the middle of the abandoned place. He set them up like an audience in a show facing the device he built to “cleanse” the bad memories the world had.

“And everyone could finally live happily ever after” he continued and let out his evil laugh.

“This guy’s killing me” Bucky commented through the comm.

“Spider-man, how long?”

“Just a few more seconds” Peter said as he continued hacking through the system connected to the device seeking a way to cut off the power source. He felt a strong force gushing through his head making him feel an extreme headache as he saw himself being brought by his own legs to the center of the place along with the other Avengers.

“Well, if it isn’t the Avengers? Came here to play again, ey?” the villain stated grinning from ear to ear.

“I could just watch you kill each other but I’m more concerned about bringing happiness on Earth.”

“You see, it’s not just altering memories but mind control. That encounter in one of my labs allowed me to connect the detonator with your minds and control each and every one of you.” he said as he moved closer to the huge device in the middle.

He put two fingers from both hands to the sides of his head just above his ear. There was an invisible helmet like structure placed on his head. He sent a sinister look to the Avengers and started controlling their movements. “I can make you do whatever I want like little puppets with strings attached.”

“Mind blowing, right?” The heroes tried their best to fight the control. They knew they can but they have to buy some time for Harley to finish with hacking the system. “And the whole world would thank MemBrain for washing away the grief and pain and finally bringing peace to this earth.”

“MemBrain, seriously, dude?” Peter remarked, “More like Brain Damage.”

“Very funny, Spidey.” The villain replied as he moved closer to Spider-man. “But I too can read what’s going on that mind of yours. You’re concerned about little Stark over here.” The scientist said and pointed at Morgan.

Peter bit his tongue.

“Don’t worry, you won’t remember any of this after the purification soooo…shall we start?”

MemBrain pressed the controls and the machine started to light up.

“You can’t stop me now, Losers! MemBrain controls you now!”

“You’d have to think that over, braniac. Keener, now!” Peter cued through the comm and suddenly a blast came out of nowhere making the villain fall on the ground.

“What?” Peter looked at Harley “I said the Purifier not Dexter!”

“I’m sorry I…woaaaaah” Harley then flew to the room where the rest of the people are and the crowd cheered “It’s Iron man!”

Morgan was in awe thinking that her brothers were able to make the project work.

Harley blasted another shot at the Purifier. The power source was disconnected and the other heroes proceeded to get the civilians out of the place.

“Keener, take Morgan to the garage. We only have an hour left.”

Without hesitating, Harley scooped Morgan with his arms and flew away from the building. Morgan wrapped her arms on the suit’s shoulders and was overwhelmed that two of her wishes are finally coming true. She was rescued by her father and they share an Iron man ride.

“Dad?” Morgan asked.

“Actually, no squirt.” Harley said lifting the face pallet. Morgan’s smile then turned upside down.

“But we’re gonna see him, so hold on!”

Peter proceeded to attack MemBrain but the latter was able to pull the first model he used from their first encounter and used it at him. Peter stepped back trying to block the control but to no avail. His view of the scene then changed to Ben lying on the street, head on Peter’s arms and bathing in his own blood. Suddenly, Ben’s face was replaced with Tony’s then afterwards Peter’s own face.

“Really, Peter? You want to keep living like this? Trauma after trauma after trauma?” Peter still struggled to resist it but failed. He fell on his knees.

“You want the world, the future generations to continue suffering the scars that the past left? And continue living in the shadow, always scared, always unsure, always empty?”

“Like you?” Membrain moved his face closer to Spider-man but Peter only saw the illusions.

“Don’t fight it, Pete. Your mind is not as strong as your body.” Violent pictures was then shown to him, people dying, lost, destruction.

“Think about it, you don’t have to struggle with these anymore. You can have a normal life. You can forget.”

Peter then mustered all the strength he had left as he felt his Peter Tingle on his neck signifying that MemBrain is just within his reach and he could grab him if he can move his arms.

“You see, you have been a good superhero all your life, you’ve been saving the world your whole life, why not save yourself this time?”

“Enough!” Peter shouted as he punched MemBrain and knocked him over. He grabbed the device and stepped on it crushing it to pieces. The other heroes went on to destroy the Purifier as Peter webbed MemBrain to one of the boulders of the structure.

“We got this” Shuri said “go!”

Peter shot a web and went inside the Helicarrier and rushed to where his siblings are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters to go. Thank you so much for the kudos and your comments. 
> 
> I really miss the MCU movies and am very excited for the 3rd Tom Holland Spider-man movie!
> 
> Stay safe everyone.


	14. Officially a Hug

Harley and Morgan landed on the garage Tony renovated for Harley years ago which the boy maintained as his own personal workshop. Morgan was then met by the sight of a quantum chamber looking like what her brothers built before the explosion at Stark Industries.

“Help me on this” asked Harley. Morgan quickly grabbed the toolbox and helped her older brother with the machine. They adjusted the equation that Harley and Peter has been working on in the white board. Morgan looked at the math and made some changes. Harley quickly understood what went wrong with their first trial that lead to the explosion.

“Now the particles.”

“Here.”

The machine lighted—tolerable at first then turned blinding. Morgan and Harley closed their eyes and when the smoke subsided, there stood in front of them the one and only Tony Stark wearing a sweater and his signature smirk.

Morgan began tearing up and hugged her dad right away.

“Morganu! You did it! I’m so proud of you, little miss. Look at you…you’re all grown up.” Tony said trying to hold back his tears. He held his daughter’s face and with his thumbs wiped the tears from her cheeks. Morgan looked up for a moment but then buried her face on her dad’s chest again. Tony just allowed himself to savor the moment and let his own tears fall.

They both feel the warmth in each other’s embrace but Tony knew there isn’t enough time. Whatever caused the delay is not of the matter now as he needs answers. “Are you acing your classes? Are you taking care of your mom? Are you dating?”

Morgan, knowing that her father needed the assurance, lifted her blushed face a little and softly replied “Yes, yes and no” then hugged her father again. Tony let out a little chuckle. Years have passed but his daughter is still like the little girl in the Iron man mask running around and hugging him.

“Oh I really can’t believe it’s you.” cried Morgan.

“Shhhh…hush now, baby. It’s ok”

“Dad, I miss you so much.”

“I do, too, sweetheart.” Tony placed his hands on Morgan’s shoulders and locked gaze with the young lady. “But it really had to happen so that you can have a better future. And it did. Look at my little girl.”

“I’m actually taking my doctorate degree now.”

“That’s my girl! What do I say. Starks are stars, right?”

“The brightest ones in the universe.”

“Look at me. I couldn’t be more proud, Morgan. I know you’ll be a great woman someday. You’ll make a difference. Remember how much I’m proud of you every single step of the way okay?”

Morgan just nodded. “There are a lot of things I really want to tell you but we only have little time left. I don’t want you to go” Tony ruffled his daughter’s hair and kissed her on the forehead.

“It’s okay, sweetie. I see you. It’s fine. How’s mom?”

“She’s fine, really. She just got upset with this whole bring you back thing and banned us from doing it.”

“It’s not surprising.”

“But you’re being such a rebel for disobeying her. Behave, okay?”

“She kinda ran away for it.” Harley interrupted. Tony looked at his eldest son with pride and awe. He looked at the suit and how it perfectly fits Harley who now has a better built than the last time he saw him.

“Wow.” Tony then walked towards him circling around him and looking at the suit. “Careful with that. It’s no potato gun” making Harley smile.

“Look at you!”

“I really haven’t got much to say.”

“Oh, you really don’t have to.” Tony pat his son’s shoulder while a proud dad look formed in his face. “Just seeing you like that…sends the message already.”

Harley’s heart was melted by these words. He felt it again… the calming thought that someone believes in him…that someone roots for him. He’s been feeling alone and abandoned all these years not to mention, his guilt about what happened with him and Peter. He’s been carrying all these baggage by himself.

“But” he said cut wanting to tell his father how he screwed up a lot of times, how he gave up the scholarship, how he blew up the lab.

“Looks like Peter found the right guy.” Tony intercepted.

“What?”

“I left Peter with a message. I know someone would need to take over the mantle and I knew it won’t be him. He already is Spider-man and has a lot to figure out with that. So I gave him the access to the suit and only he could transfer it to the next Iron Man. I told him that in case the world needed the lucky person, I trust him to give it to the best candidate and voila! The perfect choice!”

“Pete” Harley sighed in disbelief.

“So how long have you been saving the day with this?”

“Just today. When Morgan ran away and was kidnapped by MemBrain.”

“MemBrain? Seriously? I died a heroic dead for that? Can’t villains think of better names like Master Mind or BrainStorm?”

“Tell me about it” and both of them laughed.

The timer beeped showing 30 seconds before the day ends.

“Anyway, to make this formal” Tony placed his hand on Harley’s shoulder then put it to the other as if accolading a knight. “You’re officially my successor, take care of my crown and my throne.”

“But I can’t…I screwed”

“Naaaah…you’re a mechanic, remember? You fix things” Tony smiled “even if you’re the one who blew it up in the first place.”

“I’m always proud of you.”

Peter arrived at the garage. He saw Tony’s back. _There he is…Mr. Stark. His father, his mentor, his hero._ Tony then stepped forward and hugged Harley who was standing right in front of him. He couldn’t stop the tears from escaping his eyes until his attention was diverted to the timer blinking.

5…

Peter ran towards his mentor

4…

Harley saw him and let go of the hug

3…

“Mr. Stark!” Peter shouted

2…

Tony looked back and gave him a huge, warm smile

1…

And Tony faded away.

Peter was catching his breath and removing the tears flooding his eyes. He looked at the floor then to the walls of the garage then his hands. His heart was pounding loudly when it suddenly stopped. Tony was gone. He was that close to wrapping Mr. Stark in his arms that there were just few inches between him and Harley. He finally had the guts to somehow calm himself. Harley was looking at him and waiting for him to look back.

“Pete…”

“He’s gone.”

“I’m sorry.”

“But he wanted me to give you this.”

Harley stepped forward and put his arms around him. Peter felt the warm feeling that those hugs send to his nerves. He never felt more safe. He slowly put his arms also around his brother and let his chin rest on the latter’s shoulder and cried.

“He said: Yes this is a hug!”

“You did good, kid”

“I’m so proud of you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's peeling onions?  
> Please cut it out, I just want to be happy and excited for the 3rd Tom Holland Spider-Man film and the last chapter of this fic. 
> 
> Thank all so much for the support! Larb you 3,000!


End file.
